movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Buzz! Junior: Robo Jam
Buzz! Junior: Robo Jam is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated science fiction movie, based on the video game of the same name. The movie will be made by Sony Pictures Animation, Anchor Bay Entertainment, Rainmaker Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures, Magenta Software, and Ubisoft Motion Pictures, released by Columbia Pictures, and distributed by Sony Pictures Entertainment. The movie will be scheduled to be released on May 20th, 2018. Synopsis The film will take place at Robot Boot Camp, where 4 robots sail to. Cast # Phil Hayes as Sarge - The golden robot, and the leader of the military robot army. # Nathan O'Brien as Blue - The main protagonist of the movie, and the hero. # Ashleigh Ball as Orange - A robot who is crazy and loony while going for the Marathon Game. # Josh Gad as Green - A robot who wants to be the "Robot of the Year", similar to Blue. # Ian James Corlett as Yellow - A robot who makes bizarre statements in Odd Bot Out. # Liz Barker as the Nut-N-Bolt Queen - An Antagonist in the Plummeting Platforms scene, she wants to eat the robots. # Bill Hader as the Thrower - A robot who throws Blue, Orange, Green, and Yellow a far distance. # Kristen Wiig as the Sign-Up robot - a robot who can sign robots up. # Will Ferrell as the Docbot - A robot who can rebuild a robot in the Piston Peril scene. # Will Arnett as Clown-Bot - A robotic clown from the circus. # Charlie Day as Cyan - A robot who uses a catapult in the final battle. # Seth Rogen as Missile-Bot - A robot who uses a missile launcher in the final battle. # Jonah Hill as Teal - A robot who cares about the Marathon Game. # Michael Cera as Droidwing - A robot who can fly. # Bob Peterson as Magic-Bot - A robotic magician who runs the circus. Music The music will be scored by Amy Poehler, being the second film to have Amy Poehler provide music, after ''A Very Spooky Night'', another Columbia Pictures movie. Rating The film is rated PG for action and some rude humor, like "The Secret Life of Pets" (2016). Trivia * Nathan O'Brien will reprise the voice of Blue for the Japanese, French, German, Italian, and Russian dubbed versions of this movie. * This is the first time having Anchor Bay Entertainment collaborate with Columbia Pictures. Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures films Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Columbia pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Anchor Bay Entertainment Category:Anchor Bay Entertainment films Category:Anchor Bay Entertainment animated films Category:Rainmaker Entertainment Category:Rainmaker Entertainment films Category:Rainmaker Entertainment animated films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures animated films Category:Magenta Software Category:Magenta Software films Category:Magenta Software animated films Category:Ubisoft Motion Pictures Category:Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Motion Pictures films Category:Ubisoft Motion Pictures animated films Category:PG Category:PG-rated films Category:PG-rated animated films Category:Animation Category:Kids Movies Category:Kids & Family Category:Science-Fiction Category:Science-Fiction films Category:Action Category:Action films Category:Drama Category:Action-Drama Category:Drama films